


Strangers In The Night

by KeroZombie



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroZombie/pseuds/KeroZombie
Summary: Sakura has a strange hobby. She likes to wake up in the night and gaze at Saki's sleeping face. No one knows how gay she is for the legendary biker, but that's all about to change...
Relationships: Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Apparently it's been over 6 months since I last posted a ZLS story, which is way way way too long! I started a project for the Into The Spider-Verse fandom and it rapidly ballooned into something absolutely enormous. Then I realised that and took the time to start working on some ZLS stuff :) I've got a big xmas story planned, and some oneshots starring Tae and Junko too! Anyone who might maybe be following me for Spider-Verse - don't worry! I'm not dropping anything! Though things may get delayed once I get going on that xmas story!
> 
> I tend to ship Saki with Ai more than I do with Sakura, but I love all the ships, and I wanted to challenge myself to write something fun and fluffy for this particular adorable duo. I hear that season two of the anime airs in 2021, so until then I'm gonna keep writing as much as I can :D I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Oh and I had to censor this (just a little) for fanfiction dot net, but here in the hallowed grounds of Ao3 you can enjoy in its full raunchy glory :D 
> 
> Anyone involved in anything sexy is 18+! Imagine (as I did), that this story is set after Franchouchou have known each other for a while.

Sakura had always been a very light sleeper. Living by the sea as they did, strange noises and bumps in the night were an almost daily occurrence. Every time it happened she would wake up, look around, see nothing, and go back to sleep.

Or at least, that's how it used to go.

Lately Sakura had taken to staying up when something disturbed her in the night. Not because she couldn't sleep, or because she wanted to get some extra practice in, but because… well… she'd started to notice something. Or rather, she'd started to notice some _one_.

Saki was a beautiful girl, and Sakura was a lesbian. She wasn't sure if anyone _knew_ she was a lesbian. She didn't think they'd mind, and really, she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one (Ai and Junko were always suspiciously touchy-feely with one another), but she both really _did_ , and really _didn't_ want Saki to know.

Sakura was certain that, among all her groupmates, Saki would be the last person to judge her for being lesbian. The issue was, Saki might not be so happy to learn that Sakura very much had a _massive_ crush on her. When they first met, Saki was terrifying, intimidating, a million miles away from 'attractive' to Sakura, who was a much more sensitive girl than the rough and tumble biker. But over time that'd all changed. She'd realised what a kind person Saki was, and in the beginning that's all it was - just an appreciation, friendship.

Then Sakura decided to stay up in the middle of the night.

One thing you have to understand is that Saki wasn't one for pretty expressions. She didn't use her face delicately. During the day she was fun, energetic, unpredictable - but not in any way elegant. It's not that she wasn't _beautiful_ , because she was, she was stunningly beautiful, but you never saw her _vulnerable_ … Probably no one had ever seen that side of her. Except Sakura had. That night, when she'd got out of her futon and walked across the room, she hadn't expected to see Saki like that: so peaceful, so still under the moonlight, her blonde hair strewn lazily across the floor around her head. If you ignored the fact that her tongue was hanging out of her mouth she almost looked like an angel. She was snoring just a little as Sakura watched her, and in that moment Sakura was completely struck by just how _different_ Saki looked when she was asleep.

"Wow," she'd said, thankfully not loudly enough to wake Saki up. She stood there staring down at the blonde beauty for so long that her neck started to ache. Then she walked back to her futon, slipped under the covers, and promptly realised that she wasn't going to be getting even a wink of sleep for the rest of the night.

Then she did it again the next night, and the next. She made a habit out of it, out of watching Saki while she slept. It was creepy, and she knew it, and she felt _guilty_ about it when she saw Saki in the daytime.

"Mornin' Sakura!" she'd say as she wandered into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Let's kill it today!" she'd yell as they started practice.

"Oi Egghead, why're you starin' so much? Have I got something on my face?" she'd ask as Sakura inevitably stared too long at that gorgeous face, thinking about how her lips would feel against-

_Oh god this is getting out of hand._

It was getting _seriously_ out of hand, and yet somehow Saki didn't seem to notice in the slightest. She'd slap Sakura on the back after practice with that typical grin of hers, crack dirty jokes the same as always. If the others had noticed Sakura's strange new hobby they weren't saying anything. For all intents and purposes things continued on as normal - on the outside at least. But Sakura couldn't ignore these new feelings for Saki, these feelings that were so much more than just friendship.

_I can't tell her. If I tell her and it goes wrong, Franchouchou could fall apart!_

She had to keep it to herself. That's what she said as she went to bed one particularly wet and windy night. She'd keep it to herself, and eventually it'd go away. If it didn't go away, well, she'd just deal with it.

_Just my luck to fall for someone I can't have._

She _could_ have Saki. She just had to be brave.

_No!_

Sakura pulled the covers over her head. She may have overcome her bad luck once, but she wasn't going to tempt it again. Not yet, anyway…

* * *

Sakura awoke to a blinding flash of lightning. For a moment the entire room was bright white, then just as suddenly as it came the light slipped away, returning everything to darkness once more.

Time to indulge that bad habit again.

She sat up and looked around the room. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she could see the other girls fast asleep in their beds. She carefully got to her feet and padded over to Saki's futon at the far side of the room. But as she got closer she noticed something strange.

Saki wasn't there.

"Took ya long enough!"

Sakura nearly leapt into the ceiling.

_Saki-chan!?_

Sakura turned around. Sure enough there she was in all her blonde glory, wearing perhaps the smuggest grin Sakura had ever seen.

"S-Saki-chan! Did the lightning wake you up too?"

Saki stepped closer, "Come on, don't play dumb."

"I don't-"

Saki swooped in and pressed her against the wall, "I've seen you, Egghead. Watching me at night. Guess you couldn't tell I was fakin' last time, huh? How long you been doing it for?"

Her voice was playful, not angry. Sakura took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"I, I just, I have trouble sleeping-"

She smirked, "And my face helps you sleep?"

"W-Well-"

"I _knew_ you swung that way. I shoulda trusted my gaydar, but you fooled me. I almost convinced myself you were straight."

Sakura could feel her heartbeat in her eardrums, feel Saki's breath on her cheeks. Saki was so close.

"I just…" Sakura began, "I… you look very pretty when you sleep."

Saki's brow furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

Sakura closed her eyes in embarrassment.

_I shouldn't have said anything!_

Then Saki asked, "How about when I'm awake?"

Sakura opened her eyes, "…sorry?"

"When I'm awake, do I still look pretty then?"

Saki wasn't smirking anymore. Her expression was soft, and honest. Her eyes almost seemed… worried.

Sakura felt like she was gonna melt into the floor at any moment.

_I have to say it. I have to say it now._

"Y-Yes… you look pretty all the time. I think…"

She closed her eyes again.

_I should've just stayed in bed I should've just stayed in bed I should've just stayed in bed-_

A kiss, soft and gentle on her lips, cut through her thoughts. Waves of sensation washed over her, warm down her shoulders, her back. Her mind was full and empty all at once. She couldn't think. She could hardly breathe.

Saki pulled away, "God, I've wanted to do that for _so_ long."

The only thing Sakura could manage to say was, "Saki-chan!?"

She smirked, "You can drop the -chan, Egghead."

"I-"

"Just call me Saki. Like we're lovers."

_Lovers!?_

Everything was happening so fast. Sakura's head was spinning. This was even crazier than her wildest daydreams. Well, maybe not her _wildest_ daydreams…

"S-Saki…"

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" she grinned, as she leaned in for another kiss. This time Sakura was ready. As Saki drew closer, Sakura wrapped her arms around the biker's neck and pressed their lips together. Now _Saki_ was caught by surprise. Sakura felt the girl's hands on the small of her back.

 _Do kisses normally feel like this?_ she thought as the butterflies in her stomach made their way up to her head. She'd always been too shy to kiss anyone when she was alive. She kissed some boys in elementary school but that didn't count, and she'd never kissed a girl.

Sakura let her hands slide off of Saki's neck and down to her waist. The rain had eased up, and now moonlight poured into the shared bedroom, illuminating Saki's blonde hair. In that moment she looked more beautiful than she ever had before. More than when she was asleep, more than when she gave fiery speeches as Franchouchou's leader, more than Sakura could ever have imagined.

_Wow…_

Had she missed this side of Saki all this time? The Saki looking at her now, the Saki whose eyes sparkled in the darkness like gems, the Saki who she wanted to push to the floor and-

_Stop stop stop! I can't think of that while she's right in front of me!_

But her mind wouldn't stop. Saki wasn't interrupting, either. Somehow, the 'Legendary Squad Leader' seemed to be lost for words. Her mouth hung open as her brain searched for what to say. Sakura said the first thing she could think of.

"I'm… lesbian!"

Saki stared at her like she'd just headbutted a cream pie, "Uhhh… okay? Is this your way of saying you're not bisexual?"

"What!? No, I meant, I-"

"You wanna jump in my pants?"

Sakura's face was red hot, "I, I… I-"

Saki stifled her laughter, "Relax, relax! Look, I'm just sayin', if you wanted to have a big coming out speech, maybe you shoulda done it _before_ you kissed me on the lips."

Sakura giggled nervously, "Yeah, I suppose I should've, huh…"

"But seriously, I can't be the only one who worked it out."

Sakura froze, "You mean… you think the others know I'm not straight?"

Saki whispered, "Yugiri _definitely_ knows."

" _Yugiri_ does!?"

"I mean, she's done a _lot_ of fuckin', you know? When you fuck that much, you learn some shit. I'm probably an open book to her."

Sakura blushed at the thought of Yugiri getting hot and heavy.

"Speaking of which," Saki said, leaning in so close that her breath tickled Sakura's ear.

"Speaking of _wha_ -aaah!?"

Suddenly Sakura was swept off her feet. Before she could get her bearings she was being carried out of the room and down the hall.

"Saki-chan, wait!"

Saki was grinning like an idiot as she dashed into another, empty room. Moments later Sakura was dumped onto an old sofa.

"Saki-chan!"

"I told you!" she scolded, as she closed the door behind them, "Just call me Saki."

Then she tore off her pyjamas, fully exposing her bandaged body. Sakura just stared, dumbfounded.

"Wait!"

Saki paused in front of the sofa, completely unembarrassed about being butt naked, "What? Did I read the mood wrong? Wouldn't be the first time."

"No, it's just, maybe, I…"

_What should I do!?_

Half of her was screaming to stop, to put on the brakes and just go back to bed. The other half, however…

Saki folded her arms, "Look, if you really don't wanna, it's fine. I thought, you know, I dunno. I guess I didn't really think about it."

Sakura was losing her. If she didn't say something Saki was gonna get dressed again.

_Maybe that's for the best._

No! That's not what she wanted! That's not why she'd been getting up every night, lying awake dreaming, imagining all the possibilities! It didn't matter if dropping it was for the best.

_Is it even for the best? What should I do?_

Saki picked up her PJs, "I get it, you're not out yet, you wanna take it slow. Reiko was the same back in the day."

Panic flooded Sakura's undead veins. She stood up, fighting off the shakes that tried to work their way through her muscles, and snatched Saki's PJs from her hands.

"No," she said, throwing them to the floor, "you were right the first time."

"I was right the first time?" Saki asked, her voice full of confusion, but Sakura's PJs were already off. Now they were both naked.

"Kiss me."

"I love it when you get fired up," Saki joked, then her lips were sealed by Sakura's as the two of them tumbled back onto the sofa together…

* * *

Junko glanced around the dim bedroom.

"Do you think they can hear us?"

"Don't be silly," Ai said, pulling Junko back under the covers, "It's not like we're making a ton of noise."

She slid her fingers under Junko's nightdress. The Showa idol bit her lower lip, her breathing heavy as Ai's hand slowly moved up her body, towards her chest.

"Mizuno-san…" she whispered.

Ai kissed her cheek, "Junko…"

Then the noises came.

They were quiet at first. Strange bumps and groans, like a grumpy bear in the distance. Ai wrote it off as Kotaro watching some crappy zombie film and got back to entertaining Junko. But as the groans got louder she realised they weren't just random groans.

"Yes, oh my god!" the muffled voice yelled. It sounded like it was coming from down the hall.

Junko covered her face with her hands, "Mizuno-san… is that…?"

Ai sighed, "Just ignore it. I don't know what Kotaro's watching on his computer, and I don't intend to find out."

But the voice sounded familiar. Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard:

"Goddamn, Sakura! Where did you learn to use your tongue like that!?"

Junko looked like she was about ready to faint. Ai realised that she wasn't gonna be getting any action tonight.

_Saki… that has to be Saki._

She poked her head out of the futon and had a good look at the bedroom. Sure enough, two of the futons were empty: Saki's, and Sakura's.

_At least they haven't woken the others up._

As that thought entered her head Lily sprung upright, her face a perfect picture of confusion.

"What's that _noise_?"

Tae started groaning. Lily turned to face the legendary zombie, "Tae-chan?"

Ai had to intervene now, before Lily learned too much. She sat up, trying to hide the fact that Junko was half-naked beside her, "Go back to sleep Lily, it's nothing to worry about."

But no words could hide what they all heard next.

"YES, SAKI! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!"

Lily looked utterly disgusted, "Is that… Sakura-chan?"

"Lily," Ai said, "trust me, go to bed."

The child prodigy took one look at the room and knew exactly what was going on.

"GROSS!" she yelled, then she threw herself to the floor and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Oh my," said Yugiri, who also seemed to have been woken up by Saki and Sakura's nonsense, "it seems like you and Junko-han aren't the only ones having an exciting evening, Ai-han."

Ai blushed, "What!? No, no no-"

Yugiri winked, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Junko shot out of the futon like a bullet and ran down the hall.

"Junko!" Ai called, but it was too late.

_Saki, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you for this._

Though of course, as Junko would say, they were already dead.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling the most refreshed she'd ever felt in her life. She'd decided: she was going to tell them. She was going to tell everyone that yes, she was a lesbian.

That plan was almost abandoned when everyone else ended up sleeping in. Those who did get up at the usual time weren't in the mood to talk. Even Lily, who was normally so bright and cheerful, gave Sakura a nasty glare when they walked past each other in the hallway.

 _Maybe the storm woke them up in the night…_ she pondered as she sat down for breakfast. Everyone was here now. Groggy, grumpy, but present. Saki sat down beside her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Sakura smiled. Yes, she could do it. They weren't gonna judge. No one judged Lily, and though Sakura certainly wasn't as cute as Franchouchou's youngest member, she liked to think that the others cared about her as much as she cared about them.

She took a deep breath, then just as Kotaro brought the food to the table she loudly declared, "Everyone, I have something I need to tell you!"

The others picked up their chopsticks and arranged their bowls as if she hadn't said anything.

"I…"

_No, don't doubt yourself!_

"It's important!"

Ai looked over at her. She looked absolutely exhausted. Kotaro started slurping his miso soup.

"Listen! Guys! I'm… a lesbian! There! I said it!"

Lily grumbled, "We _know_."

"You… know?"

Even Saki seemed confused, "How did _you_ know, Shrimpy?"

Lily shuddered, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Sakura stared down at her breakfast, "Was it that obvious?"

Junko cleared her throat, "Some things are… hard to hide."

Sakura nodded her head, "I see…"

From across the room, Yugiri gave her a warm, genuine smile, "It's very brave of you to tell us Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura waved her hand, "No, it's not brave really. I… I just couldn't keep it locked inside me any more."

Kotaro huffed, "You could've at _least_ been a bit quieter."

Sakura froze, "Uh… excuse me?"

"If _I_ could hear it, half the street probably could."

Her voice came out as a squeak, "…what?"

But she knew. She knew what he was referring to. The whole room began to spin around her.

"It's fine, Sakura," Ai said, "I blame Saki more than you."

Saki punched the table, "Hey, whaddya mean you _blame_ me? As if you've never screamed out Junko's name in the night!"

Sakura could feel herself drifting away. Everything was getting darker.

Ai was furious, "That was _one_ time!"

"You could've woken Lily up!"

Lily sighed, "It did."

"See?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling. Down at her bowl of miso soup. Up at the ceiling. She was falling. The ceiling again. Now Saki was there. She was saying something but Sakura couldn't hear her. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Tae leaping into the air, then everything was darkness. She had a peaceful dream all about frolicking through flowers with Saki, and in her stupor neither saw nor heard the breakfast room erupt into a lesbian war zone.

* * *

When Sakura finally woke up, the first thing she saw was Saki's face.

"Sakura!?"

"Hmm?"

She noticed that she was still lying down. Her head was in Saki's lap.

"Saki?"

"How are you feeling?"

She looked worried. Sakura yawned.

"Hungry. What happened? I can't remember anything from after we sat down for breakfast."

Saki scratched the back of her head, "Nothing… much. I think you just needed more sleep."

"Did I tell them?"

"Huh?"

"Did I tell them all that I'm… you know."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah you told 'em. Everyone was cool with it. Yeah."

Sakura smiled, "That's good."

She still felt sleepy.

"If you're hungry I could always get you somethin'."

"No," Sakura replied groggily, "stay here."

"Alright," Saki said, wrapping her arms over Sakura's chest with a smile, "if that's what you want, Egghead."

In that moment there was nothing she wanted more in the whole world.


End file.
